You Won't Ever Be Lonely
by katieblackusa
Summary: Somewhat of a song fic to You Won't Ever Be Lonely by Andy Griggs. I know song fics are usually short but I wanted to make it as good as possible so it'll be a little bit longer.
1. Bad Day

All Penelope Garcia wanted was the day to be over. She wanted to go home, put on her pajamas, a movie and enjoy a bottle of wine. Today wasn't one of her best and almost nothing went her way. From waking up late and not being on time for work, to getting in trouble with Strauss to spilling coffee all over herself. Plus, the huge headache she has had all day hasn't helped any. Plus, Kevin proposed, she said no, and then he dumped her. But, the worst part of all, her and Derek Morgan weren't on the best of terms to say the least.

The BAU team got back this morning from a two week visit to Knoxville, Tennessee. Penelope always was happy to see her BAU family, she loved them all. However, there was a certain tall, dark and handsome agent she was always particularly happy to see.

Derek Morgan was the first one off the elevator, where Penelope always was when the team got back. She gave Derek a huge smile but it was weird. He looked right at her and just kept walking. No smile, no wink, no hug. And worse of all, no, "Hey babygirl." Penelope stood there confused. Why did Derek just brush her off like that? Usually, he greets her with his gorgeous smile, a big hug and **ALWAYS** a, "hey babygirl."

Penelope followed him to his desk, and approached with caution. She didn't know what was wrong and she didn't know what to say. It was weird. It was usually so easy to talk to him.

"Hey, hot stuff. I'm glad you all made it back safe."

"Thanks." He replied shortly without looking up from what he was doing.

"So, do you have any plans for the night? I figured since we have a few days off, we could pull one of our all night movie marathons."

"No, thanks. I'm just going to go home."

"Ok. But, you know where I live, so if you change your mind, just stop on by."

"Like I said, I'm just going to go home."

"Well, I was just throwing the offer out there. I hope you enjoy your night at home. But if you do change your mind, just come on over."

"Look, Penelope. Drop it! I'm not coming over. I just want to go home and have a night to myself. Now, back off!" He said harshly. Penelope stood there taken aback from the way he just spoke to her. They may have had their arguments before, but neither of them has ever spoken to the other in that way before. She didn't say anything in return, just turned around and walked away, wiping the tears as they fell. She rushed to her office not wanting to answer anybody if they asked her what was wrong.

* * *

Finally, the day was over. Penelope grabbed her coat and purse and headed to her car without a word to anyone. On her way home, she stopped by the liquor store and brought two bottles of wine. As soon as she walks into her apartment, she heads to her bedroom and throws on a pair of sweat pants (which are Derrick's), a T-shirt (also Derrick's) and throws her hair up on her head in a messy bun. She decides to put on _Boondock Saints, _which happens to be Derrick's favorite movie. Even though she is confused and worried about him, wearing his clothes makes her feel a little bit better. Almost, like he is there with her.

She opens a bottle of wine and and starts the movie. Before she knew it, she wasn't pyaing attention to the movie, but was lost in her own thoughts.

_ What was up with him today? Why was he so mean to me? I hope everything is okay. Even if it isn't, he had __**no reason **__to treat me the way he did! I did nothing wrong to him. HE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE! _

Penelope got lost in her thoughts and the more she sat there, the more pissed off she got at Derrick Morgan. He had some nerve. She was just trying to be nice and let him know he was welcome to come over. How does he thank her? By being a major dick and biting her head off! Well, screw him. She has her wine and tons of movies to watch. So, damnit! She will enjoy her night.

* * *

An hour into the movie there was a knock on the door. Getting up, she looked through the peep hole and saw it was none other than Derrick Morgan himself. _What the hell does he want? Oh, who cares?! _

"GO AWAY, DERRICK! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at him.

"Garcia, please, babygirl. Let me explain." He begged from the other side.

"No, Derrick! I don't want to talk to you so please, JUST LEAVE!"

Without another word, Garcia stomped back to her couch and resumed the movie. She heard the sound of a key in a lock and realized, she forgot that he had his own key to her apartment. She heard the door open and then quickly close. She got up and met him in the hallway.

"That key is for emergencies only. And, this doesn't look like a fucking emergency to me, Morgan!" He flinched a little when she used his last name.

"Please, babygirl. I just want to apologize."

"And I said for you to go away." She replied coolly.

"Penelope, please. I'm sorry for how I treated you and even more sorry for how I talked to you. I was out of line. There was no excuse for me to talk to the most important person in my life the way I did. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, babygirl?" He begged her while looking at her with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes she ever seen. He then pulled his hands from behind his back and handed her a bouquet on her favorite flowers. She was shocked. Nobody has ever brought her flowers before.

"You..you.. you brought me flowers?" She asked,the surprise evident in her voice. "Nobody has ever brought me flowers before." _Let alone a guy _she thought to herself.

"Yeah. I know these are your favorite and I just felt horrible for how I treated you. I just wanted to show you that I'm sorry. Please, Mama. Do you forgive me?"

Garcia looked at him for a moment. She could tell how sorry he was just by the look in his eyes. How could she stay mad at this beautiful man?

"Oh, of course I do. You know I could never stay mad at you hot stuff."

Derrick gave her one of his heart melting smiles and pulled her into him for a hug.

"So, is that invitation of me staying for our movie marathon night still good? Or did my dumbass ruin my chance of hanging out with my favorite girl?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

"Yes, it's still good. You know you're welcome here anytime."

**TBC... **


	2. New Tradition

Derrick and Penelope walked into her kitchen so she could put her flowers in a vase. She felt so much better now knowing that things were good between them. She hated when they were mad at each other. When he snapped at her this morning, her feelings were hurt more than anything. It wasn't until she got home and started thinking about what happened did she get mad at him. But, it was over with. There was no need to worry about it anymore.

"You know I don't think I have ever told you." Derrick said.

Penelope turned around and looked at him confused. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with one foot crossed over the other and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Of course, wearing the sexy smirk on his face he reserves just for her.

"Uhm, you don't think you have ever told me what?"

"How sexy I think you are when you wear my clothes."

Penelope looked down at her outfit. She completely forgot she was wearing his sweat pans **and **t-shirt. _How embarrassing. _

"I didn't even realize I was wearing your clothes. I came home and just threw something on," she lied to him. She didn't want him knowing she intentionally picked his clothes out. She didn't know why because she knew he wouldn't care. She has wore his clothes he left here before.

Derrick didn't believe her. "Well, I think we need to start a new tradition," he said with the smirk still on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I think, that whenever we have our movie nights, you should where what you're wearing right now. I ain't going to lie, Mama. It's sexy as all get out seeing you in my clothes."

Penelope blushed at the last comment. She was used to their flirting. When they first started 9 years ago, she would blush like crazy, but not so much anymore. But, every now and then, he would make her blush.

"Well, hot stuff, sounds like a plan to me."

"Good. In that case, we might need to have movie nights more often then," he winked at her and turned to go to the living room.

Penelope stood in the kitchen for a little while, thinking about Kevin. He never told her she was sexy, or beautiful, not even pretty. He never let her wear any of his clothes. Derrick, however, makes her feel beautiful all the time. Regardless, if he is just joking around when he makes the comments, but at least he does it. She turned around to face the window above her sink. She didn't understand why she stayed so long with Kevin when she wasn't that happy with him. Oh, hell. Who was she kidding? She wasn't happy with him, period. She would remember the nasty things he would say to her. Ugly, fat cow, whore, it just went on and on.

Well, she fixed the "fat cow" problem. She dropped at least 75 pounds in just six months. She didn't tell anybody, but that was because she basically quit eating. She told everyone that she got a personal trainer and had been working out. Since last year she has kept the weight down and felt better about herself. Even though Kevin didn't say it as often once she dropped the weight, he still called her fat every now and then.

"Hey, babygril, are you coming? I am in some need of cuddling!" Derrick said, sounding almost like a desperate teenage boy.

Derrick's smile dropped when Penelope turned around, trying to wipe away the tears before he saw her crying.

"Babygirl, what's wrong?" He asked with so much concern in his voice.

**TBC...**


	3. Safe From The World

xc"Nothing is wrong. It was just really sweet of you to bring me flowers," Penelope lied to him. She really didn't want to get into everything right now. However, she knew she wasn't that lucky. Even if Derrick wasn't a profiler, he still knew her better than anyone else and she knew he could see through her lie. And, she was correct. Like always, he called her out on it.

"Don't lie to me, babygirl. I know something is wrong. So, spill it." Morgan was not being mean or stern, he was just extremely concerned about her.

Penelope let out a big sigh. She usually would fight him tooth and nail and insist that nothing was wrong. But, after the day she had, she really didn't want to get into.

"Let's just go into the living room and I'll tell you everything," she said as she picked up the second bottle of wine to take with them. God, knows she'll need it.

Sitting down on the couch, Penelope poured her and Derrick a glass of wine each. She sat sideways on the couch, crossed legged facing towards him.

Taking a deep breath she started, "I don't know where I should even start."

Derrick took her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Just start with whatever has you so upset."

Penelope told him everything. How she woke up late to Kevin breaking up with her. Obviously, she didn't need to tell him how her day ended considering how he was there.

By the time she told him everything she had tears pouring down her face. Derrick gently placed his hands on the side of her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He pulled her gently towards him and sat in silence while he held her for awhile.

"What else aren't you telling me, sweetness?" he asked when he felt her shudder and her crying get harder.

Penelope sat up and looked at him. She knew how protective Derrick was over her so she didn't really want to tell him. However, she knew he would keep questioning her if she didn't. Penelope flashed back to earlier that day, thinking about what happened.

"Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Kevin Lynch asked while down on one knee.

Penelope didn't need long to answer him.

"No. No, Kevin. I won't."

Kevin slowly got up and looked at her with shock on his face.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Kevin, I love you, I really do. But, I don't want to marry you. At least not right now I don't. One day, that might all change though."

She didn't notice, but Kevin's face slowly went from hurt to angry to raging mad.

"I'm just not ready for that step. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment," she continued to explain.

"We're done," Kevin said, cutting Penelope off.

"Wh-what?" Penelope asked. Shocked at what he just said.

"You heard me. We're done. I'm not going to sit around and play the waiting game with you. I'm done."

Kevin turned to walk away but suddenly stopped. He turned around and looked at Penelope. It was then did she notcie the look of pure rage in his eyes.

"You hurt me, Penelope. And, I don't like to be hurt. I promise, I will get you for this. You better watch yourself. And, enjoy your time while you can because it won't last much longer. I promise you, I will get you and I will hurt you." He took a few steps close enough for her to hear as he whispered, " I just might even kill you." Then he left.

Penelope knew Kevin was more than capable to go through with his threat. It wasn't long after they moved in together that she saw what kind of person Kevin really was.

Penelope wiped the tears from her eyes as he told Derrick what truly happened with Kevin. She could see the anger building in his eyes. But, she could also see the concern he had for her as well. She also told him everything that Kevin said and did to her while they were still together.

"I'm so scared, Derrick. I know he is more than capable and is more than willing to go through with his threat."

Derrick looked her in they eyes and could see just how petrified his angel was. How could someone be so cruel to someone so sweet? How could someone even think about hurting someone who was so beautiful, kind and just all around perfect.

Derrick took his finger and forced Penelope to look at him.

"Baby, I want you to listen to me. I promise you, that Lynch will not do anything to you. He will not be able to come anywhere near you. If he does, I will kill him. You don't worry about him."

"But, Derrick, he has a key to my apartment. We work at the same place. He knows my routines, so he basically knows where I am at 24/7. How can I not worry about him?"

"Because, I'm going to be here with you. I'm not going to give him the chance to try anything with you. Babygirl, there is no safer place in than world for you than right here with me. As long as I have you in my arms, you are safe from the world," Derrick told her and then pulled her close to his body.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, praying that she felt safe.

TBC...


	4. You Won't Ever Be Lonely

**_Okay, folks. This is the final chapter. I hope y'all have enjoyed my first fanfiction. Sorry if it was a disappointment. Please, review. Thanks for reading... now here we go. You Won't Ever Be Lonely Chapter 4 _**

* * *

Derrick and Penelope sat on the couch for almost an hour not saying a word. He just held her as tight as he could while she cried. He had so many thoughts going through his head.

_I'm going to kill Lynch for doing this to her! _

_I won't let anything or anyone hurt her._

_I'm actually happy they broke up._

_What the hell is wrong with me? Look at her, how can I be happy?_

_Okay, maybe not happy. But, I'm glad Kevin is out of the picture... well sorta out of the picture._

_I hate seeing her cry._

_But, she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

_I love her so much._

Derrick was broke out of his thoughts when Penelope sat up.

"How are you doing, babygirl?" Derrick asked rubbing the side of her face with his thumb.

"I'm a little better. I'm sorry I broke down on you like that. God, I must look horrible," she said wiping the tears and the mascara stains from her eyes.

Derrick grabbed her hand to stop her from wiping the make up off.

"No, you don'y. You, Penelope Garcia, even with the tears and the runny mascara, are the most beautiful woman God has ever created. Rather you are smiling, laughing, glaring at me, or like right now, crying, you are always beautiful. Don't you ever doubt that," he told her in almost a whisper. "And you have nothing to apologize for. You never apologize for telling me about your problems, especially when _**I**_asked about them. And, never apologize for crying around me. That's what I am here for babygirl. I'm here to listen when you need someone to talk to. I'm here to give you a shoulder to cry on when you need it." Derrick took a step towards her and wrapped Garcia's arms around his neck and his arms around her waste. "And, I'm here to make sure you're always safe."

Derrick looked down at his babygirl and took in the true beauty that she really was. There was no doubt about it. He love her. He loved her heart, body, mind and soul. There was no question that he would do anything and everything in the world for this woman. He slowly bent his head down and closed the space between them. He gave her a gentle kiss that spoke loud volumes about how he flt for her.

Derrick looked up and saw Garcia with a smile on her face.

"And, I'm always here to make you smile." Derrick leaned down to give her another kiss. This time with a little more passion and fire behind it.

They spent the rest of the night talking. About their feelings, about their relationship. They talked about Kevin to their job. They talked about everything they could think of. They fell asleep in each others arms that night and slept better than they ever had. Garcia was so glad the day was over. Derrick was so happy to finally be able to call Penelope his woman. The day may have started rough for them both, but it ended better than they ever dreamed. Now, Penelope never had to worry about being lonely again.

_**Life may not always go your way**_

_**And every once in awhile you might have a bad day**_  
_**But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely**_  
_**The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong**_  
_**Run to me and I'll leave the light on**_  
_**And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely**_

_**For as long as I live **_  
_**There will always be a place you belong**_  
_**Here beside me**_  
_**Heart and soul baby - you only **_  
_**And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely**_

_**It's still gonna snow and it's still gonna rain**_  
_**The wind's gonna blow on a cold winter day**_  
_**And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely**_  
_**You're safe from the world wrapped in my arms**_  
_**And I'll never let go**_  
_**Baby, here's where it starts**_  
_**And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely**_  
_**Here's a shoulder you can cry on**_  
_**And a love you can rely on**_  
_**For as long as I live **_  
_**There will always be a place you belong**_

_**Here beside me**_  
_**Heart and soul baby - you only **_  
_**And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely**_  
_**No, no, you won't ever be lonely**_

_**- You Won't Ever Be Lonely by Andy Griggs **_


End file.
